


Prompt 2: Receiving/Giving Gifts

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/M, Fluff Fest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Set following episode 3 of season 2. Eva feels guilty about the damage Jasper took helping the Wyrd Sisters and tries to think of a way to help.
Relationships: Eva/Jasper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Prompt 2: Receiving/Giving Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what leads eva to give Jasper the healing potion.

Fluff fest 2020: Prompt 2 - Receiving/giving a gift.

Eva, left Victor Temple’s club. 

Unhurried and seemingly serene, she made her way back to Griffith Park. She kept the outward appearance of mystery and grace almost without thought, though it was as calculated and measured as every other part of her.

Her mind, as always, was puzzling out the events of the meeting. 

She should have been teasing out the subtleties of the conversation, looking for the telltale glances and unconscious shifts the other kindred might have made to betray their true intentions. 

They were all Kindred after all, not to be trusted...and yet.

As much as she tried to remember what was said, her mind kept turning to the Nosferatu...Jasper. 

The extent of his burns had shocked her. Eva knew he’d been hurt but...

Guilt, hot and familiar, twisted her stomach. She had been the cause of someone’s pain...Jasper’s pain. 

Jasper was...a surprise. 

That night, when he’d first appeared with the coterie she’d thought little of him. He’d kept mostly silent to begin with but, when she’d begun her sorcery, it was like a light inside of him sparked and flared. 

The fascination and intelligence in his eyes as he’d looked on, was so much in contrast from the fear and sometimes open disgust Eva was used to, it had sparked an answering interest from her. 

She smiled to herself as she walked, remembering his eagerness when he’d returned alone afew nights later. He was respectful of course, dignified even as he stuttered through his request to learn.

Jasper’s eyes, so pale, had burned with need to know, to learn. Perhaps Eva should have been less eager to answer that passion, but she’d wanted to see that light grow, wanted to be the reason his face lit up. 

Eva hadn’t stopped to think, hadn’t considered what that answering spark from her might have been...his burned face filled her mind again. 

He’d winced in poorly disguised pain once during the meeting and Eva had felt it as though the pain were her own.

That pain haunted her as she stepped, finally, into her haven. 

The small simple room was welcoming in its own way. Soft lamplight filled it, reflecting off prisms to paint the ceiling in small rainbows, a simple bed, an armchair for reading and a desk were all the appointments she’d given the space. 

Eva absently secured the door and slipped off her shoes. 

She sank gratefully into the embrace of the armchair curling up with her feet tucked up beneath her. 

She sat back and closed her eyes Jasper’s poor, fire scarred, face waiting there behind the lids. 

How, in so much pain had he been able to joke and smile. That light he had, undiminished, had even brightened when she’d smiled at him. 

Her own words, spoken without thought came back to her “If there was something I could do, I would of course have done it.”

A thought, there was something. 

Eva’s eyes opened, falling on the small wooden chest sitting at her working desk. She uncurled herself From the chair and crossed to it, her hands delicately turning the small key, aware of but unaffected by the many wards she’d placed around the chest for protection.

The lid opened easily.

It was here she kept many of her treasures. 

Her eyes fell first on a ring with a simple design, etched into the copper, it had slipped from the black silk bag she kept it in. Something about it, with her mind so fully on Jasper, gave her pause, the usual ache of loss that accompanied the sight of it lessened somehow. 

Shaking her head, Eva lifted the ring to her lips, kissing it sweetly before slipping it back into it’s silk wrapping.

Her eyes turned to the other items, flying from one treasure to the next, until she found what she was looking for. 

A small bottle in the shape of a skull, sealed with black wax, had been tucked carefully into the very back of the chest. 

Eva carefully removed it. Holding the bottle up to the lamplight she examined the shimmering blue liquid within. 

Eva grinned at the shape and presentation of the bottle. It was as though she’d made it for him, all those years ago. 

Dawn was approaching fast, her beast could sense it. 

Feeling a sense of excitement she’d not felt for years, Eva sent the bottle beside her bed as she climbed between the sheets. 

She traced the glass with her fingers smiling happily, her mind racing with plans. 

She’d call someone to deliver it first thing the next night.

Part of her wanted to be there, to hand it to Jasper herself, to explain it, the work, the enormity of the gift she was giving him...

Eva’s brow furrowed. It was an enormous gift...why...why would she do this for him? 

Staring in confusion at the bottle Eva at last felt the warm fullness in her chest, the eager excitement in her mind, the need to see Jasper whole, unhurt and smiling at her.

“...oh...” she exclaimed in wonder as the day sleep took her away.


End file.
